


Call Them Like I See Them

by LexiieK



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 18:50:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5836768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexiieK/pseuds/LexiieK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yongguk forgets your One Year Anniversary</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Them Like I See Them

**Author's Note:**

> Bad writer is bad at descriptions x2
> 
> Word Count: 1544

“Fuck you!” You scream for what seemed like the 100th time. You glare at your boyfriend, correction ex-boyfriend, across the room and fight back the urge to pick up the nearest item and toss it at his face.

“You’re over fucking reacting.” Bang Yongguk says back, calmly sitting in his desk chair.

“I’m overreacting?!?! You forgot our one year anniversary, but I’m overreacting?!?!?!” You’re temper flares as you give up fighting your urges. You reach out and grab the nearest item before throwing it in Yongguk’s direction.

He throws himself to the floor as the picture frame hit the wall behind him. Glass crashes to the floor and you stare at the broken frame that housed your favorite photo of the two of you. How fitting. You think as Yongguk gets up from the floor.

He turns to stare at the shattered photo before turning back to you, face contorted with anger. “Are you fucking crazy?” He explodes.

“Maybe I am, but at least I’m not an idiot who forgets the most important fucking day of our relationship!” You scream back, reaching your hand out in order to throw something else. Watching the picture break released some of your anger, but you had a hell of a lot more to get out. You pick up the lamp on the bedside table and yank the cord out of the wall.

“Don’t you dare!” Yongguk yells, taking a step away from you and closer to the door.

“And if I do?” You smile sadistically as your hand tightens around the base of the lamp.

“Maki Hanako!” He tries once more.

“Bang Yongguk!” You scream back. “See I can do it too.”

“Put down the fucking lamp and stop acting like a fucking child.” He says, eyes narrowing.

“A CHILD!!” You shriek. “Did you really just call me a fucking child?”

“I call them like I see them.”

You tighten your hold on the lamp before closing your eyes and taking a slow breath. You looked up calmly, a small innocent smile crossing your features.

“I’ll show you childish.” You say in your sweetest voice before lifting the lamp and throwing it with all your might.

Yongguk once again ducks out of the way as the lamp smashes on the wall. He stood up and glared at you. “You’re fucking insane.”

Your smile brightens. “Aw. Thank you. You're so sweet.”

You search for something else to throw. Hoping this time the object hits it's target. Your hand closes around his laptop and your smile brightens even more. You beam as you hold the laptop getting ready to fling it like a Frisbee.

Just as Yongguk takes a step in your direction, his room door slams open and the other 5 members of B.A.P walk in. Himchan, who was standing in front of the group, glances around at the mess of glass and ceramic. After he assesses the damage done to the room, his eyes dart from Yongguk, his face screwed up in anger, then to you, smile frozen on your face.

“What are you guys doing in here?” He asks calmly, fighting the urge to rub at the headache beginning to form.

“You guys have been going at it for hours. This is just ridiculous.” Daehyun provides, stepping up beside Himchan.

You slowly lower the laptop and stare at the group embarrassed. “I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you guys. I'll just go.”

You drop the laptop on the bed as you walk across the room, headed towards the group standing by the door.

As you walk past the group, Youngjae reaches out and stops your retreat. “Noona, that's not what we meant. We just think you guys need some help.”

“Yeah because clearly leaving you two alone to figure this out isn't working. And will probably end up with one of you dead or worse seriously injured.” Zelo added.

You glared at the Maknae before reaching out and tapping him on the back of the head.

Youngjae grabbed your hand and led you to the desk chair and directed you to sit. Jongup left the room and returned quickly with a chair. He set it across from you, out of your arm's reach, and then pushed Yongguk down in it as well.

“Now,” Himchan started, standing in the middle of the two chairs, “Let’s see if we can't get this figured out.”

“First question: What the hell is going on?” Daehyun asked, looking back and forth between Yongguk’s and your face.

“He forgot our Anniversary.” You say crossing your arms.

“No, I didn't.” Yongguk immediately states, leaning forward in his chair.

“Yes, you did.” You say, getting aggravated all over again. “We started dating one year ago yesterday. And do you know how I spent it? Sitting around my dorm all day, talking to your voice mail and waiting for you to call me. Hell, I would have even taken a fucking text. Something saying that you acknowledged our relationship in any fucking copasity.”

“If you would stop talking for two fucking seconds and let me speak, this would all be fucking solved. But you like the sound of your voice too damn much to let me get a word in edgewise.”

You jump up out of your chair. “Are you-”

“Guys stop, seriously.” Jongup says as Youngjae pushes you back down in the chair.

“Nothing is going to get solved if you guys keep coming for each other's throat.” Himchan adds, shooting the both of you stern looks.

“Sorry, Oppa.” You say, staring contritely at the ground.

“Hyung, you said you could solve this? What do you have to say?” Daehyun asks as he pats you comfortingly on the shoulder.

“What I've been trying to say all day is that I didn't forget our anniversary. I know exactly when our anniversary is.”

“If you didn't forget than why didn't you say anything yesterday?” You ask, a look of complete and utter disbelief on your face.

“Because yesterday wasn't our anniversary.” Yongguk states.

“Oh you've got to be kidding me. Of course yesterday was our fucking anniversary.” You say, anger rising once again.

“No, our anniversary is on January 28.”

“Exactly!” You scream. “And yesterday was the 28th.”

Everything gets quiet as everybody stares at you.

“Noona,” Zelo begins, an apologetic smile gracing his features. “Tomorrow is the 28th.”

Your gaze flits from each person in the room before it lands on Yongguk. His eyes sparkled as a smirk was stretched across his face. “That’s impossible.”

“Um.” Youngjae says, pulling out his phone and presenting the calendar to you. You stare at the date in silence, afraid to lift your head. The embarrassment you felt caused your entire face to burn a bright red.

You lift your hand, presenting Youngjae his phone as you continue to stare at the ground. At that moment, you wished for nothing more than for the ground to open up and swallow you whole. You heard shuffling around you as the other 5 boys walked out of the door.

“I'm so sorry. I'll pay for the lamp and get you another frame for our picture. You know if you want.” You whispered, wondering if there was a way for you to escape the room with the tiny bit of pride you had left.

You jump softly as Yongguk kneeled in front of you and grabbed your face to look at him.

“Don’t. Just give me sometime before you start to gloat.” You say, pulling your face out of his hand and turning away.

“Hanako-yah.” He says softly, once again trying grabbing your face, attempting to make eye contact with you.

“No.”

“Nako. Koko. Jagiya.” You finally give in, realising that he would wasn't going to leave you alone until you looked at him. Turning to face him, you stare at his soft smile.

“I forgive you.”

“You shouldn't. I was a raging bitch.” You grumble, pout forming on your face.

“Yes, you were.” You place your palm on his face and push him back away from you.

“You weren’t supposed to agree.” You whine as Yongguk falls back on his butt, laughter erupting out of him.

“Hey, I call them like I see them.” He smirks, righting himself. He opens your legs and positions himself comfortably in between them. Your pout deepens as he leans in to kiss your nose. “Don't worry about paying for the lamp and frame. I know another way you can make it up to me.”

“Get out!” You scream as you attempt to push him away once again.

Yongguk wraps his arms tightly around your waist as he stands and picks you up from the chair.

“But Nako, it's been so long.” He whines carrying you over to the bed and gently laying you down.

“Oppa, it was literally three days ago.” You say as he lays down on top of you. Lips brushing up against yours.

“Yes, and that's 2 days and 23 hours too long.”

You chuckle softly as Yongguk kisses your neck and inches his hand underneath your shirt.

“Yeah, okay. But first...” You breathe out before grabbing his face and forcing him to stare at you. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” He whispers against your lips.

**Author's Note:**

> This was an anonymous request from a follower on my writing blog. Hope this was to their liking. This was supposed to be a small at most 600 word drabble, but I had a bit too much fun with it.


End file.
